


Back

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes back from Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

Natasha saw that Clint and Thor landed on the helipad.

As soos as the Bifrost closed, Natasha broke out in a run.

She threw her arms around Clint.

She hugged him quite fiercely.

He returned the hug with same passion.

"You are OK, aren't you?" she asked. 

"I am fine, Nat." said Clint.

She looked at him.

He looked more younger somehow. 

"We all need to talk." he said. 

Natasha saw the whole team outside to greet the two Avengers. 

She nodded. 

Yes much was left to discuss.


End file.
